


The Svengali Sets His First Honey Trap

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 May 2008 in response to <a href="http://streussal.livejournal.com/profile">streussal</a>'s prompt of <i>Tom Marvolo Riddle: Compromise</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Svengali Sets His First Honey Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [streussal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=streussal).



> Written on 25 May 2008 in response to [streussal](http://streussal.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Tom Marvolo Riddle: Compromise_.

Dying—there was nothing worse. Philosophers spoke of the adventures to be had beyond death, but Tom knew that such men had never delved as deeply into pure magic as had he. No, they concerned themselves with crafting fairytales about their vaunted bloodlines, and dissipated their power by indulging in the mythologies and . . . mechanics of "love."

Distasteful.

 _He_ would not leave a legacy of flesh; he would _become_ his own legacy—and love, his tool.

Women moved men; to lead, a lord required their love. It was an unfortunate but necessary compromise to be endured while securing followers.

"Good evening, Mrs Black."


End file.
